King Lowercase
"Goodnight, sweet prince..." - King Lowercase to Defect in Defect King Lowercase is the leader of the Magic Railroad. He is the main antagonist of the Magic Railroad Arc and the first major antagonist in the series. History At some point before the events of A New Beginning, King Lowercase took control of the Magic Railroad and gained an army of followers. He managed to overthrow the entire network and imprisoned Defect, while the remaining residents of the railway went into hiding. Role in plot Magic Railroad Arc King Lowercase emerged from a shed in the Old Library in front of his troops, but Defect, Gordon , Ninja Buddy, and Ryan were there as well. Defect tried to assault Lowercase, but ultimately failed and he and his group had to retreat. Lowercase caught up with them later, but Defect managed to escape with a smoke bomb. The third and final encounter was Lowercase's ultimate victory, as Defect confidently charged at him, but Lowercase managed to defeat his foe. He later cremated him in front of his zealots and felt that he had grasped victory. Lowercase was wrong however, as he tried to stop Gordon, Ryan, and Ninja Buddy from escaping, and failed, as he was knocked out. Personality lowercase appears to be very inconsistent, constantly changing his voice and behaviour during a situation, despite this, he takes his roles seriously, ruling over the railroad with an iron fist, he also appears to be very confident and brave, as he was willing to overthrow Lady and challenge Defect. Most of the time he appears calm, but gets easily agitated if things aren't going his way. Abilities and equipment *'Warp' - Though he's never shown using the power himself, Lowercase was able to interfere with No Name's warp, sending him, Defect, Ryan, Gordon and Ninja Buddy to the wrong area and severely injuring No Name. *'Sword' - Lowercase owns a long grey sword that he appears to be very skilled with, using it to block Defect's attacks and managing to slice his eye out with it. *'Unknown weapon' - A large spear like weapon, Lowercase used this to stab Defect from behind and render him unconscious. *'Sniper rifle' - Lowercase was shown using a rifle to shoot Defect as he was running down a corridor. *'Experience with firearms' - He appears to be skilled with firearms as he was able to land a hit on Defect with pinpoint accuracy. *'Durabillty' - He is shown to be extremely tough, being able to shrug off an explosion, he also showed no signs of feeling pain after being cut by Defect's sword, viewing it as an annoyance and though a direct hit from the Mini Cannon knocked him out, he survived the blast. KLC.PNG|Sword MR41.PNG|Sniper rifle UnkownWeapon.jpg|Unknown Weapon Appearances Episodes= *'Magic Railroad Arc' - Despair and Defect *'Unwanted Guests Arc' - The Twat in the Hat (Ask Mike only, cameo) Battles Magic Railroad Arc *Defect vs. King Lowercase: Rematch: Win Trivia *In the original story after Defect is stabbed from behind, King Lowercase's face is shown, revealing that his face is just a giant eyeball. He would later reveal this to Gordon and Ryan before they escaped, but after being blown away by Ninja Buddy, Ryan would steal his sword and poke him in the eye with it. *Lowercase was never named in the original Skype stories, however Defect mentions that his name begins with a lowercase letter. This was a reference to King mogeko from Mogeko Castle. Category:Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Magic Railroad Category:Other Dimensions Category:Other Railways Category:Antagonists Category:Males